


Shadows of the Past

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, Murder, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the riverbank not far from the Gladden Fields, there lies an oft-missed grave. And Smeagol remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Past

An unmarked stone stands before a weeping willow near Gladden Fields, surrounded by a circle of sunflowers. A ring for a ring, of sorts.

None but he who left it would name it a gravemarker.

Sméagol sees it sometimes, in dreams. Often in those early months he would paw at the ground in his sleep, feel the clammy neck under his fingers. When he wakes those flowers plague his sight.

Over the years, as Gollum has wrestled Sméagol for control of their mind, the vision becomes a second's flash. A blinding gold, naught more. Yet it is always there.


End file.
